T'chalcon and Nightsilver one-shots
by Irondragon4
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of these two ships. Requests open. (Originally posted on my Wattpad account)
1. A little Sparing Match (T'chalcon)

**This was suggested by insanegirl1252 on Wattpad.**

Sam walked into the gym that was in the Palace. He was currently in Wakanda since Steve wanted to check up on Bucky and had dragged him along. Sam refused to go see Bucky since he was still salty about Bucky destroying his car.

He did a few stretches before taking a jog around the track. The gym in the palace had a large window which allowed you to see the sunsets if you were in here. After a 10 minute jog, Sam stopped and gave another stretch.

He was thankful that Steve wasn't here with him right now because he would lap him about 5 times to his 1 and he would always yell "On your left" which got on Sam's nerves. He looked up to see a certain king had been watching him.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked, looking at the male. "About 5 minutes" he replied, walking over. "How about a sparing match. It's good training and it would be fun to spar with someone else for a change" he suggested.

"Yeah. Ok" Sam replied. T'challa walked over and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. He then led Sam to an open spot in the gym. T'challa did a few stretches before turning to Sam. Sam looked a little sceptical at first until T'Challa removed his sanders. Sam figured that he should take his shoes off and removed his running trainers. "You go first" T'Challa offered.

Sam took him up on this offer and went in for a kick but was blocked by T'Challa who had caught the kick with his hand. T'challa took a tight hold of Sam's foot and used that to slam him into the ground.

Sam let out a groan of pain as he felt his body thump against the floor. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning" he joked, sitting up with a hand on his collarbone. T'challa gave a smile and helped Sam onto his feet. "You should never be to confident about your technique. There is always someone who can best that technique" T'Challa explained, facing Sam.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sam laughed, removing his hand from his collarbone where you could see a bruise from where his collarbone made impact with the ground. "Want to go again" T'Challa offered. "Sure but how about this time you take the first move" Sam replied, giving a smile.

T'Challa got into a fight position and went in for a punch as Sam managed to dodge the attack. He grabbed onto T'Challa's wrist, pulling him closer and giving a swift kick to his side and a punch to the arm.

T'Challa backed up a little, staggering from the impact. Sam got a little too cocky and thought he could go for another attack but when he went for a kick to the stomach, T'Challa once again grabbed his ankle.

This time instead of using the fact that Sam was unbalanced, only standing on one leg to his advantage, instead he got closer, still holding Sam's ankle. Sam staggered a little, knowing he was unbalanced.

He gave a gulp as T'Challa got really close to his face before feeling his lips touch Sam's nose for a second. The moment they left Sam's nose, Sam felt himself being flipped onto the ground.

He landed on his front before feeling something on his back. He looked up to see T'Challa sitting with one knee pressed into his back, the other leg outstretched and T'Challa holding up his arm. "You should never let your guard down" T'Challa pointed out, letting go of Sam's arm and pushing himself of the male.

"Why did you do that" Sam asked, dusting himself off as he stood. "Do what. Beat you" T'Challa asked, clearly knowing what Sam meant but didn't mention it. "The kiss. You kissed my nose. No one does that in a fight" Sam pointed out, rubbing his finger on the bridge of his nose where the kiss had been planted.

"Yes but that wasn't a fight. It was a spar. However if I was in a real fight with you then I'd still do that. Birdie" T'Challa explained, giving a slight wink at the end. "Di-did you ju-" Sam started but was cut of when T'Challa got closer to him.

He dragged his hand across Sam's collarbone as the male felt his face heat up. T'challa then got a tight grip on Sam's shoulder and flipped him onto the ground, having him land on his back.

Sam let out another groan when his back made contact with the ground. T'challa leaned one knee on Sam's stomachand the other once again outstretched as T'Challa gave a slight grin.

Sam let out groan when this weight was put on his stomach as T'Challa bent over until the two were face to face, their noses almost touching. Sam looked completely bewildered as he looked at the male on top of him. T'challa kept getting closer till he gave a slight peck on Sam's lips.

T'Challa then sat back up into his previous position as he looked down at Sam. Sam stared at him for a couple minutes before T'Challa got off him, standing up. Sam stood up after him, still staring at the king.

"I guess I'll see you around the Palace" T'Challa explained, giving a wave. Sam grabbed onto T'Challa's shoulder and spun him around, giving him a kiss on the lips. The two melted into the kiss before breaking apart for air, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Sam gave a smirk before grabbing T'Challa's shoulder and flipping him onto the ground as he landed on his back. Sam sat himself on T'Challa's stomach and gave a much deserved smirk. "Looks like I won this time" he laughed, staring at T'Challa who laughed as well.


	2. Sick (T'chalcon)

T'Challa walked up the stairs of the hotel. He had decided to come visit Sam and when he found out that Sam wasn't with Steve and Natasha, he asked for what room he was in. Steve had told him which floor and which room number as T'Challa arrived on the floor.

He walked up to the room that Steve had given him and knocked on the door. There was silence on the other side so T'Challa knocked again. This time there was a loud thump coming from inside as T'Challa waited.

The door was opened a minute later to reveal Sam however he didn't look so good. He had a red and runny nose and had wrapped himself in a blanket. He gave a deep couch that caused his chest to shake as he looked at the male in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked, his voice barely audible due to his throat being sore and dry. "I came to visit but it seems you aren't in the best way" T'Challa replied. "You should go. I don't want to get anyone else sick" Sam couched.

"I won't leave. I'm going to help you get better" T'Challa told Sam. Sam let out a heavy breath but let T'Challa in anyway. He collapsed onto the couch, not having the energy to get to the bed. T'challa placed his hand on Sam's forehead and sighed.

"You have a horrible fever" he sighed, shaking his head. Sam responded by giving a loud sneeze before dropping his head back on the cushion of the couch. T'challa looked around, not seeing any food.

T'Challa walked to the door before facing Sam. "I'll be back soon. I'm just going to get food" T'Challa told Sam. All he got in response was another deep cough. He shook his head and left the room, going down to get food for the sick man.

He asked for some soup and when he got it, he took it up to the room. When he got there, he placed the bowl on the coffee table and turned to Sam. "Sam. I have some soup for you" T'Challa advised him. "I'm not hungry" Sam croaked, his back facing T'Challa.

T'Challa walked over and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. Using this, he pulled Sam into a sitting position. He grabbed the bowl and sat down next to Sam. "Your going to eat even if I have to feed it to you" T'Challa told him, getting some soup on the spoon.

Sam groaned as T'Challa held the spoon above the bowl. "Open your mouth" T'Challa ordered sternly. Sam did as he was told and opened his mouth as T'Challa put the spoon in his mouth.

He continued to hand feed Sam until the bowl was completely empty. Once that was the case, T'Challa placed the bowl on the coffee table. He smiled at Sam who leaned his head against the King's shoulder. Sam's eyes fell shut as a light snoring could be heard from him.

T'Challa gave a chuckle, watching the man before him sleep. He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead with a smile. "Get better soon, my falcon" he whispered.

Normally T'Challa wouldn't say this in front of Sam but whenever he wasn't in the room or he was asleep would be when T'Challa called him his falcon. A lot of the people in Wakanda knew about this but Shuri was the one who loved it the most.

She knew that T'Challa had a falcon plush that he slept with every night and even had a video of it but T'Challa made her swear not to share it. She unfortunately showed other people in Wakanda that she was close with the video of her brother snuggling with a falcon plush while whispering 'my falcon'

T'Challa gave a large yawn, worthy of being put in a competition against cats. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, his head leaned against Sam's head.

When Sam wakes up, he still feels horrible but also feels much warmer. He looks to the side to see T'Challa, snuggling him with a small smile. Sam gives a weak smile before hearing T'Challa letting out a soft snore which sounded like a purr.

Sam tried to let out a laugh but it came out as a deep chesty cough which caused his chest to rattle. This woke up T'Challa as he looked at the coughing male. "Are you alright" he asked, looking at Sam in worry.

Sam nodded, his coughing stopping before he let out a sneeze. Sam let out a quite and weak groan as he went to lay in the couch but didn't realise he was too far forward and fell onto the ground instead.

Sam pondered on whether to get back up or not and decided against getting up since he didn't have the energy. T'challa sighed and picked Sam up bridal style. Sam became flustered and against his currently rather pale yet still dark face, you could see a slight red tint on his checks but it could be mistaken for Sam just being ill.

T'Challa carried Sam into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He made sure Sam was wrapped up in up to 10 blankets and pulled the covers over him. He made sure that no light came into the room as Sam slowly fell asleep.

T'Challa smiled before laying in bed beside him. He wrapped his arms as best he could around Sam due to all the blankets as he closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


	3. Hanahaki Disease Story Line (T'chalcon)

Sam sat in his house, fiddling with the remote as he let out a huge sigh. He had tried so many times to confess his feelings to T'Challa but failed every time. He so desperately wanted the other male to love him but knew that wouldn't happen.

He kept fiddling with the remote when he started to feel a tickling feeling in his throat. He started to cough as he felt the tickling in his throat rise. He coughed some more as blood dripped from his mouth.

A flower soon followed as it landed on the ground. Sam looked at the rose in horror. He knew exactly what this meant. It was the hanahaki Disease. Sam stared at the flower in shock and fear. He got up off the ground and went to the bathroom, checking his mouth in the mirror.

Sam noticed a cut in the upper part of his mouth as he caught the metallic taste of blood. "Damm it" he hissed under his breath, grabbing a tissue and dabbing it on his upper lip.

He then walked back into the living room, staring down at the rose. He picked it up and walked to the bin, dumping it in there. He went back to the couch and sat there.

Sam picked up the TV remote again and turned the TV off. He wasn't in the mood to watch anything right now. All he wanted to do was think.

Sam walked into the library, dumping himself down at one of the computers. Pulling up a new tab, he typed up the hanahaki disease. A lot of options popped up, most of which were fanfics but after going over 7 links that led to fanfics, he found a site with actual data on it.

He read over the article and felt a lump form in his throat. He read over the sentence that made his heart stop again. 'After the person coughs up 11 flowers, they will have 24 hours to live before they cough up a 12 flower, followed by the previous 11, causing that person to die from lack of air' he read in his head.

Sam quickly closed the tab and logged off the computer, he headed out of the library, hoping not to run into Steve or someone else. To his horror, he ran into the one person he didn't want to see at this point in time, T'Challa.

"Hello there Sam" he greeted, standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked, averting eye contact. "I'm here on important business but I'm free for a couple hours so I thought I'd come find you so we could hang out. We are friends after all" he explained.

Sam felt the tickle of a flower on his throat as he tried to not cough it up in front of T'Challa. "That's a nice offer but... I'm kinda busy" Sam replied, walking away from the king. T'challa blinked in confusion at the fellow males actions since normally he would jump on hanging out with the cat loving male.

Sam ran to a place that was hidden from civilians before coughing up the flower that had lingered in his mouth. He didn't even bother to look at the flower, instead picking it up with his eyes closed and dropping it in a nearby bin.

He then headed home, opening his door and locking it so no one could wander in. He then flopped down on his bed, his face sinking into his pillow. "What should I do?" he whispered.

To be continued...


	4. Hanahaki Disease Chose Your Ending Con

**_Ending 1_**

Sam had been avoiding everyone, even Steve. The Avengers had become worried about Sam's absence from the tower. They had sent people over a few times to no avail. Bucky was one of those choices and they agreed not to send him again because he almost threw a ceiling fan at Sam so it was a wise choice not to send him.

Tony finally decided to send T'Challa. All the Avengers knew that Sam was close with the King of Wakanda since they hung out a lot but no one knew his feelings for the man. T'challa agreed to go as he walked along the streets.

He arrived at Sam's house and knocked on the door. There was the sound of glass smashing before someone yelling. "Go away. I don't want to see anyone"

T'Challa knocked on the door again but received no answer this time. "Sam. Let me in. I want to talk to you" T'Challa spoke. Sam panicked after hearing T'Challa's voice. He knew he was mere minutes away from death and wanted to die without anyone there but T'Challa showing up changed that.

"I will break this door down if you don't let me in" T'Challa warned. No response. T'challa took a step back and kicked the door down with full force, breaking it right off its hinges and pulling down the blinds that were on the other side of the door.

T'Challa made mental list to replace Sam's door after they had talked. He walked in and noticed Sam laying on the couch. He was wrapped in multiple blankets with his face flat on the couch.

T'Challa shook what he assumed was Sam's shoulder but it wasn't very clear due to all the blankets. All he got was a hand swatting at his and returning into the pile of blankets. "Sam. I want to talk. Everyone is worried about you and we're sorry about Bucky almost throwing a ceiling fan at you. We didn't expect him to get so mad and go out of his way to find a broken ceiling fan" T'Challa explained.

No response from Sam. "Sam. I'm trying to help. Is it about Riley? Did you have a nightmare about him or something?" T'Challa beseeched, remembering that Sam had mentioned his previous wingman who had died.

"It's not th..." Sam started before coughing stopped him from saying the rest of his sentence. Sam sat up as he coughed, trying to rid his throat of the flower that tickle his throat. It fell onto the ground as T'Challa stared at it. His eyes wide in shock and fear.

He trapped onto Sam's shoulder, squeezing them tightly. "Who is it? Who hasn't taken your feelings and loved you back?" T'Challa quaked, the fear clear in his eyes. Sam started to cough more violently but managed to stammer out "Y... O... U" in between his coughs.

T'challa' s eyes widened again but this time in surprise. He didn't know what to do. He felt guilt weigh down on him like a ton of bricks. He had caused this. He was the one that had caused Sam to be led to his death.

With nothing else to do, T'Challa grabbed onto Sam as he was coughing up the 11th flower. Sam was confused until he was pulled into a kiss. It wasn't just a normal one but a heartfelt one. Sam could tell T'Challa was putting his emotions into it.

Thinking it may be his last. Sam started to kiss back, the tickle of the final flower in his throat disappearing. They parted ways as Sam breathed heavily since between coughing and the kiss, he didn't have a lot of air which was shown by his red cheeks but it could be mistaken for blushing.

"Why did you do that?" Sam asked, breathing heavily. "I couldn't stand to watch you die. I wanted to save you and in that I realised my feelings for you" T'Challa replied, clinging onto Sam. Sam felt his entire face heat up as he started to fiddle with his clothing nervously.

"If something is ever bothering you. Promise you'll tell me" T'Challa agonised. "Well..." Sam started. T'challa squeezed him tighter. "Promise" he demanded. "I promise" Sam sighed as T'Challa's grip loosened again.

Let's just say when Sam came back to the tower the next day, T'Challa made sure that everyone knew that Sam was his.

**_Ending 2_**

It had been days since Sam had shown up to the tower and he hadn't been answering anyone's calls so Tony decided to send Steve, Bucky and T'Challa over. Bucky had made it clear that if Sam so much as said anything to make him mad, he would get a ceiling fan.

They arrived at the door as Steve knocked, no reply. He knocked again, still no reply. He tried the door handle which didn't work since the door was locked and there was no way for them to peer inside the house because the blinds for the door were shut tight.

Steve kept trying to open the door in a peaceful way but Bucky got annoyed after about 20 minutes of trying and kicked the door down. "We could have opened the door in a nice way" Steve explained. "Face it Captain. If we could. We would have figured out how to do it 20 minutes ago" T'Challa explained, patting his shoulder.

They entered the building as Bucky scrunched his face up when he saw the kitchen. There was dirty dishes that hadn't been washed and even food that was going all mouldy.

"I don't think he's been doing a good job cleaning up" Bucky pointed out as Steve held up a mouldy sandwich by the corner using his thumb and index finger. "Hey Sam. Where are you?" T'Challa yelled but got no response. Steve dropped the sandwich and looked around.

The place was in complete darkness besides the light that was coming in from the door that Bucky had broken. Steve walked over to the couch, noticing the corner of a blanket. He looked around the edge of the couch and almost gages at the sight which was something that he hadn't seen in a long time so he didn't remember what it looked like. It was even worse when he realised who it was.

T'Challa and Bucky walked over in confusion to see what Steve had seen and both had different reactions.

T'Challa who had never seen this kind of thing before gagged, trying not to throw up while Bucky's face twisted in pain and fear.

Lying on the floor, facing the coffee table was Sam Wilson. His head and neck were a greenish-blue colour which had spread around his body. His skin had become a purple shade and a pool of blood surrounded him.

His lips and fingernails were now pale and his hands and feet had turned blue. His eyes had sunk down into the skull, leaving nothing but empty eye sockets staring at nothing. Large blisters were forming on his skin and the body was beginning to bloat and swell. Fluids were leaking down from his mouth and nose and a pervasive smell of rotting meat could be made out.

Steve bent down and place a hand on Sam's shoulder. He could feel all the muscles had relaxed and that his body was the same temperature as the surrounding area.

"What happened to him?" T'Challa stammered, trying to hold the shivers he could feel crawling up his spine. "I think it might have something to do with the flowers scattered on the floor. He had unacquainted love and it caused his death" Bucky explained, gesturing to the 12th flowers that lay scattered on the floor with blood on them.

"I'd say from his body that he's been dead for a few days too. If he has just died today then there may have been a possibility for his temperature to be like this but definitely not the blisters or a couple other things. He's been dead for a few days" Steve explained, removing his hand from the shoulder of his dead friend.

"I'd say from the look on his face that he was in fear and pain when he died" Bucky explained, gesturing to the face that even though was a little hard to recognise, still showed fear and pain. "It's a shame that we'll never know who it was that he loved" Steve sighed.

The two decided to go call any relatives of Sam after calling the Avengers since they deserved to know about Sam's death. T'Challa remained in the building, looking at the body. He looked at a slip of paper which had been left on the table.

He picked it up and opened it, noticing the dried up tear and blood stains on the page. He was still able to make out what the note says.

Dear anyone

If you are reading this _te then I'm dead. I never told anyone but I got the han_ki Disease. I didn't know what to do so I guess it resulted in my d_th.

I'm not sure who will miss me but to those who do. I'm s_ry. I couldn't stop thinking about this di_se for the last while that I had left t_ live but in my last m_ents I was thinking about everyone I cared ab_.

And as for you T'C_la. Your the reason I died. Don't bl_ yourself. I know I never let you k_ and that you d_ feel the s_me way.

As a _Al declaration. I lo_e you T'Challa. Even in dea_ I will love you.

Far_ell ever_ne

Tears formed in T'Challa's eyes as he collapsed to the floor, his entire body shaking. He had been the cause for Sam's death and that fact hit him like a brick. The tears continued to flow as he tried to stop them but failed.

Steve and Bucky walked in and had asked why he was crying when they saw the note and read it, understanding why he was acting like this.

A few days later, a funeral had been issued outside the Avengers living area. Sam's family and friends as well as the Avengers were there as they payed their respects to the man.

**_Ending 3_**

Sam had decided what he was going to do and was heading to do it now. He had entered the hospital and walked up to the front DESK. He explained about what he wanted and was told to wait.

A few minutes later, he was called into a doctor's room. "So Mr Wilson. Are you sure this is what you want?" the doctor asked. "Yes. I thought about it and I want to do this" he replied. "If we remove the flower, we will be removing your feelings as well" The doctor advised.

"Do it" Sam sighed. The doctor nodded before taking him to an operation room, he put Sam under and attached an oxygen mask before getting to work on the surgery.

Sam woke up hours later, his chest feeling lighter. He blinked and looked around, removing the oxygen mask on his face. He sat up and thought, wondering how he would be able to tell if he had the flower removed.

The doctor came in and said he was free to go. Sam decided to head to the Avengers place, figuring that's where T'Challa would be.

He arrived and almost immediately bumped into T'Challa. Sam felt different this time though. There was none of the usual hot face or stuttering. There was nothing. The operation had worked. Sam greeted T'Challa and decided to go talk with Steve.

Weeks past and T'Challa had been growing feelings for Sam but was unaware of what had happened to him and decided that when Sam didn't return any of the obvious signs that he loved him, that he should just move on because Sam wouldn't love him.


	5. The Highschool Poet (Nightsilver)

**_This oneshot was requested by @cattastrafe from Wattpad. hope its alright._**

**_Also this is an Au however they still have their mutations. Kinda like in X-men: Evolution. Also Kurt has an image inducer like in the cartoon but it's Apocalypse/Dark Phoenix Kurt and Peter._**

**_*_**

Kurt sat at a table just outside the canteen with a tray and a pad and pen. He swayed his tail although no one could see it since he had hidden it with his image inducer.

He had recently been asked by a girl to write a poem for the guy that she liked. He had agreed, being the kind kid that he was. He could never turn a request from someone down. Besides, it meant that he could stare at guys during the day.

While he was tapping the pen against the pad, looking across the outdoor eating area at the guy he was supposed to write about when a whoosh of air passed him, pushing back the hair thatt fell over the right side of his face slightly.

He looked to his right to find none other than the silver haired teen Peter Maximoff who happened to be a year older than him. "Vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked shyly in his thick German accent. He wasn't one for talking with guys. He almost always got nervous around guys since he was afraid that they would feel his fur and be disgusted by his appearance.

"Hey there Blue" Peter greeted, looking at him. Kurt froze up slightly. "What's wrong? Is it the nickname. I thought it suit you since you do have blue in your hair" Peter explained.

Kurt relaxed but still averted his gaze. Peter seemed interested in what the German was doing and read the notebook over his shoulder. "Your blue eyes sparkle like the ocean? What are you writing? A love letter?" Peter laughed, looking at the notebook.

Kurt blushed although it was hidden by his image inducer as he attempted to cover what had been written. "What's wrong with you? Its just a harmless question" Peter stated, reaching his hand out to Kurt.

He made contact with Kurt's arm, feeling his fur. Kurt panicked as Peter gave a look of confusion. Kurt grabbed his things and suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purpely blue smoke accompanied with the smell of burning brimstone.

Peter looked surprised and confused. He noticed that the German had left his lunch. He picked up the tray which had been untouched and began speeding around the school.

He found the young man in a darkened corner near the bins between the gym and the main building.

He stopped running, almost dropping both the food and the drink on the floor as he did. It was a surprise that he hadn't dropped it already.

The German was sat up against a wall, knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at his hands. "Hey... Are you alright?" Peter asked, for once walking slowly over to the boy.

His presence startled the young German. "Bitte tu mir nicht weh" he cried out, covering his head with his hands. "Woah. Calm down. I have no idea what you said but just calm down" Peter stated, sliding down the wall to sit down next to him.

Peter watched as Kurt slowly pulled his hands down, and looked over at the boy next to him. "You forgot your lunch" he stated awkwardly, placing the tray down and rubbing the back of his neck.

Kurt looked at the tray then at Peter. "So... Uh... Why are you fuzzy?" he asked. Kurt was taken by surprise and hesitated. After a couple of minutes, he reached for his image inducer, turning it off as it showed his true self.

Kurt expected for Peter to run away as he stated "Guys don't really dig the fuzzy dude" while bending his tail. (If you got that reference then I want to be friends with you so badly)

He expected Peter to run away, start telling about how there was a demon at the school but he didn't. He just stayed in the same position, reaching out his hand to feel Kurt's fur.

"It's really soft" Peter stated, brushing his fingers up and down Kurt's arm. "Y-your not scared?" Kurt asked, cautiously.

"Am I supposed to be?" Peter asked with a smirk. Kurt blushed, his cheeks turning a dark violet colour although it was slightly masked by his blue fur.

"So... Who was that letter for?" Peter asked. "It's not a letter. It's a poem and it's for a girl zhat vanted a poem to give to her crush" Kurt replied.

"Ahh. So your the mysterious poet that girl's go to. I've had a few of those poems myself. Never accepted them though" Peter explained. "Vhy not?" Kurt asked. "Not interested in the chicks if you know what I mean" Peter stated, doing a pair of finger guns.

Kurt blushed before grabbing his notebook and pulling out a slip of paper. He had written a poem for many people but he had also written one for himself to give to the person he had a crush on when he confessed.

He handed over the paper to Peter as he read over it. Kurt looked down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Peter placed the sheet of lined paper on the ground and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't look up.

Instead Peter put a finger under the little elf's chin, pulled his head up and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Kurt was surprised at first but melted into the kiss, wrapping his tail around Peter's arm.

They broke apart for air as Peter kept one hand on Kurt's face, staring into his yellow eyes. "Your eyes are beautiful" Peter stated. Kurt blushed. "Danke" he replied. Peter furrowed his eyebrows for a second before smiling.

"Well. Your now my fuzzy blue elf and no one can say otherwise" Peter stated, pulling Kurt into a hug. Kurt just blushed at the deceleration from the silver haired teen.

**_*_**

**_Hope this was alright. I enjoyed writing this and actually wrote a portion to The song about popplio(Pokemon) and it really fits their relationship, kinda like if Kurt was singing to Peter._**

**_Anyway, that's it till next time. (will probably do a bunch of Nightsilver to compensate for all the T'chalcon then get back to that one)_**


	6. Nightmare (Nightsilver)

**_I'm in an X-men mood so here's another one-shot. I just watched a couple amv's, the cage fight scene, the plane escape and some x-men ads from Apocalypse and I just ship these two even more now._**

**_*_**

Peter lay in his bed, trying to fall asleep although it was kinda hard with his broken leg. He lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling in annoyance. He had been made to sit still until his leg healed and he was mad about it.

He fixed an annoyed gaze on the ceiling when he heard something shuffling about. At first he didn't bother with it. He was shaking a room with the blue boy since the professor had asked the two to share a room.

However when the shuffling continued and he began hearing mumbled German, he sat up. He looked over to the other bed but it was empty along with the blanket that sat on the quilt also missing.

Peter looked around, trying to figure out where he had gone. Peter grabbed his crutches from the side of the bed and got up, looking around for the young German.

He made his way over to the second bed and spotted a form curled up on the floor, a blanket underneath them. Peter walked closer and could now identify the form as Kurt who was curled in on himself like a cat, his tail swishing back and forth.

Peter lowered himself onto the ground slowly although he failed and fell on his butt pretty hard. He rubbed his backside for a few seconds, cursing under his breath before averting his attention to the blue male in front of him.

He seemed to be having a bad dream, still whispering under his breath in German, hands grasping at the blanket below him as his tail kept swishing around. Peter extended his hand and placed it on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt responded to this by hitting his hand away really hard, scratching him by accident while sitting up crying "Es tut mir Leid! Das wollte ich nicht!" while letting out large breaths. (I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to)

Peter had pulled his hand back as he looked at the mutant that sat in front of him. "Are you alright?" Peter asked. Kurt looked over at him, golden eyes scanning the boy in fear for a few seconds before he relaxed.

He looked at Peter's hand and bit his lip. "I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he apologiesed, placing his hands on his arms and turning away.

"Don't worry about it. What was your dream?" Peter asked. "About everything that happened" Kurt replied. "You mean Apocalypse?" Peter asked.

"Ja but more about Arcangel and vhat I did to him" Kurt replied. "You didn't do anything though" Peter stated.

"Nein. If I hadn't hit him against the cage during the cage fight then maybe he vouldn't have joined Apocalypse" Kurt stated. Peter blinked in surprise.

"Is that why your on the floor?" Peter asked. "Nein. I'm not used to the bed. I never got such comfort in the circus" Kurt replied, bending his tail slightly.

Peter frowned. "Come on. You can sleep with me" Peter offered. "Vhat?" Kurt asked in surprise. "Yeah. I'm gonna need help getting up though. I'm kinda stuck" Peter stated, gesturing to his very uncomfortable position.

Kurt stayed put for a second before pushing himself up and bending down to help Peter. "Sorry for vaking you up" Kurt apologised. "It's fine. I wass awake anyway" Peter replied as Kurt helped him to the bed.

Peter sat down on his bed then offered for Kurt to sit with him. Kurt did so. Peter slowly pushed himself down onto the bed and pulled Kurt down as well. The German boy was slightly surprised but didn't object.

Peter wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt hesitated before his arms found their way around Peter's upper stomach, his tail wrapping around Peter's leg as the two slowly fell asleep, snuggling with each other.


End file.
